


如露亦如电

by yavana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavana/pseuds/yavana
Summary: 你是一名随着父亲的工作才搬入小镇的小姑娘。你遇上了一个喜欢的小男孩。他的名字叫尼禄。从十三岁开始，到十六岁分离，短短三年却是少年少女人生中无法磨灭的印刻。当多年之后，他以一种意外的方式重新出现在你的眼前，你选择了勇气。





	如露亦如电

**Author's Note:**

> 注意看CP 【笑哭】  
> 读者/尼禄。
> 
> 对不起我要抢崽崽给自己（你）抱一下。
> 
> 乙女向。  
> 很苏。  
> 脑洞文。  
> 注意避雷。
> 
> 会有第二章。  
> 过几天更新。
> 
> Kyrie与Nero是姐弟关系。

你曾偷偷看过那个少年，那个白发的，用着大剑的小少年。

那是在你刚搬入佛杜纳的时候，你第一次见到他。在街道上。他从你身边跑过，带起一阵春日里洒落的阳光碎片与薰风。你用手按压住被风吹起的头发，回头只能看见他的背影消失在转角。

在外面你可不曾见过那样的孩子。

说他是孩子，你也不过才十三岁，因为女孩子发育快的关系，才显得略高一些，可就这一点已经足够你开始在心里将其他人统称做孩子了。

 

你是与你父亲一起来到这个偏远小城的。他们的城市修整计划需要一名机械工程师，而城里却没有这样的行当教育。只能从外雇佣员工。你便与父亲一同来到了这里定居。  
从外面世界而来的你起初几天极度不习惯这里闭塞，与时代脱节的氛围。这可不是外头时兴的那种华丽优雅的复古风不，佛杜纳的复古是那种女性戴着头巾，人们都穿得几乎一样简朴无趣，分不出谁是谁。

你可受不了。

而那个男孩就像是一道光破开了昏沉单调的城市。你看着他的背影，想知道，这是谁啊？

不久，你就知道了他的名字。

 

尼禄。有姓吗？听说是没有的...这也很奇怪，在你的眼里，人人都该有个家族姓氏才对。但就是这样的奇怪之处让你越发在意起他来。

你会在教会学校散学后，悄悄注意着教团训练营的出口，期望能看见他的身影。你会在他偶尔来上课时，用了全部的注意力去假装不经意地往他的方向看过去。但这实在没有必要，因为他呀，多数时间都非常嚣张地躺在椅子里打瞌睡呢。怎么会注意到你的视线呢？

 

可他确实注意到了。

 

你未曾想过，他竟然会主动找你搭话。

男孩儿漫不经心的模样，在多年后看来实在是一戳就破的肥皂泡般的伪装，但当时你只觉得心砰砰跳，也想要装出一副无所谓的表情来，却不知道成功了几分。

他问，你是从外面来的吗？你说，嗯。他又问，那你，有没有办法买到枪与玫瑰乐队的海报。

你眨了眨眼，咧开嘴笑了起来。

那也是你最喜欢听的音乐。

你们从这样共同的话题开始，交上了朋友。

你们两人在这个小镇里都算是某种程度上的异类。不爱教会的教义，对那样简朴的生活也没有兴趣，倒是爱着外面繁华忙碌的一切。相比圣洁的颂歌，你们两个更喜欢耳朵都要被震坏掉的摇滚。做弥撒时你们总是悄悄躲在后排，一人一半耳机，听着你随身听里的枪玫瑰。

他告诉你这里的人都不喜欢他，而你皱起鼻子说那是因为这里就不是年轻人该生活的地方，像他这样的男孩子在外面会很受同学欢迎的。他低下头，罕见地有些腼腆的样子，却又嘴硬说我才不需要朋友。你凑近了他的脸坏笑着戳上去，大声说，好呀，原来我不算你的朋友吗？！ 他手忙脚乱的避开你的手，还要抽空回嘴，你再戳下去就真的不算了！

你们笑闹一通，一起躺在了午后的草坪上。教堂后的小山坡，那颗大树底下是你们最喜欢跑去的地方，那里清静无人又能将大半个小镇净收眼底。你们会在那里聊天，玩耍，你给他讲外面的生活，他多数时候是听着，有时也会给你讲教团训练的事情。你们一直到要吃晚饭，才分别回到家中。

 

时间就这样过去。你也十六岁了，你早已与他牵过手，少年少女之间那情愫任何有眼睛的人都能瞧见。

他这几年个子像是抽条一般飞快地长着，初见时你比他高半个头，如今你得惦起脚尖才能从后头勾上他的脖子。

你最喜欢的便是那样的突然袭击。以前是看他小小年纪就要背着大剑去练习，你想着，他到底能背多重呀？某天就那样突然往他背上扑过去，他一时根本没防备，被你压在绿地上啃了一嘴草叶。你坐在他背上笑得趴下了，而他从你身下伸出拳头晃着威胁你，这不好玩！你却咯咯笑地停不下来，告诉他，除非他掀你下去，不然你就不起来。

他努力了好几次，还是没能撑起来，干脆就不动了。你低下头听见他嘀咕，到底吃了什么这么重...气得你跳起来就走，又回头对他狠狠做了个鬼脸。是你太弱了！！略略略！弱鸡！

后来几天你都没瞧见他，只知道每天你放学了也不曾见到他从训练营出来。  
几天后，他脸绷得紧紧的，在你放学时找到了你，自己骄傲地率先去了你们的地方。背对你让你再扑一次。

当你再一次故技重施的时候，意外发现他居然稳住了，根本没有被你再扑倒。他脸上挂着得意的笑，反手抓着你的腿，开始跑了起来。这下换你哇哇尖叫了，锤着他让他把你放下来。十四岁的小男生，固执又记仇的要命，就是不放。你恼火得用胳膊箍着他脖子往后使劲，他偏偏不肯就范，一边嚷着，我不是弱鸡！你道歉！

两个人缠打中双双栽到了地上，滚了两圈，晕晕乎乎停下了。你还不解气，抓着他胳膊就咬了一口。他嗷地一声，捂着胳膊，脸上神情几乎是委屈巴巴的看着你了。 你这才觉得有点儿后悔，拉过他手臂揉了揉，小声的和他讲，谁让他吓你的，该！他还在念着，我才不弱呢... 你噗嗤就笑了，承认着，我说错了，你一点都不弱，是我呀太重了。 他也有些脸红，觉得对你这样说实在也是不妥当，他说，是他那次没站稳，你一点也不重。

你们就这样和好如初，而之后，时不时从后面跳上他的背已经成了一项你们之间乐此不疲的小玩笑。

 

他并不刻意隐瞒他是弃婴这一点，他在你第一次问他生日与姓氏的时候就告诉你了，他在婴儿时期就被遗弃在了教会门槛前，后来被养父母收留，当做自己的孩子一样养大。因此，他并没有一个准确的生日日期，只是将春日里的某个好日子定做了他的生日，庆祝一番而已。

 

养父母双双去世后，只有他的养兄克雷多撑起门户。他的养姐，姬丽叶比他大上一岁多一些，现如今已经是教会最出色的年轻女圣歌手了。他说到他们时，眉眼间满是信任与亲切，而你悄悄握住他的手，告诉他，你也是失去了母亲的人。你说你很想她。他回握住了你的手，你们静静靠在一起，看着夕阳余晖下的小镇。

 

当他十六岁生日时，你送了他最新的CD与耳机，看他惊喜又别扭的扭过头去挠挠脸颊，说你不用这样，但嘴角无法克制的翘起。

 

你带他出了小镇，去不远的城里闲逛。那天其实并不十分顺利，早晨出发的班车有些晚点，路上又遇上了交通事故造成的堵车，你靠在他肩上昏昏欲睡，他环着你的肩膀护着你，一边扭头看向窗外的风景。

他确实去过城外，可那是为了任务，并未有空能去更远一些的地方闲逛过。他虽然年轻，已经是教团不可或缺的一员了，哪里像是你一样有空，能与父亲时不时去城里逛街呢。

驱魔之类，具体经过他不太愿意说，你也没想到要问，你总觉得那些所谓的恶魔，不过就是大一些的害虫罢了。虽然你并未亲眼见过，但看他那样轻描淡写的样子，你也就信了他做的那些活儿并不危险。

窗外郁郁葱葱是树木在他眼前略过，逐渐地，树木变得稀少，城市轮廓开始显现。他瞧得入迷，你在他肩头半睡半醒，不安分得动了动，他便将你揽得更紧一些。

待下了车，你兴致勃勃牵着他就要去逛唱片店，可是却发现临时休整闭店，你气地在门口重重跺脚，气它做什么偏偏今天关门，气它为什么要在你计划了好久，特意要带他来这里的这天关门，气它辜负了他的期待。他拉住你的手，话也不多说，就是捏了捏你的掌心，看着你，嘴角只是露了一点笑意，对你说，没关系。  
可你就这样被安抚了，你反握住他的手，带着他去逛街。给他买各种挂在身上的小饰品，你甚至还忽悠他去打了耳洞，但他无论如何也不愿打两边，那就都打在了左耳上。而你买到的两对耳钉，拆分出来，一人一半。

 

你带他去看电影，小镇里没有的那种。趁他不注意伸手喂他一嘴甜甜的爆米花， 看他惊讶的睁大眼睛愣住，而恶作剧的你笑着扭过头去继续看荧幕。

 

你要走了。

你父亲这三年已经将小镇的工作进行完毕，他们派了自己的人来接手。你便与父亲回到了自己的家。许久未归的家中冷冷清清，落满灰尘，你的手指拂过桌面，记起母亲还在那时一家三口在这张餐桌上的模样。 

你想念他。

 

初时你时常还会给他打电话，但终究不一样了。

逐渐地，你们的生活渐行渐远。你也清楚，他不可能像你一样出来，而你也不可能在那个小镇定居一辈子。

不过是一场少年时期的幻梦罢了。

你读了大学，念了个喜欢的专业。学校里也不乏有男生对你感兴趣，可你却再也不能够对那些人动心。

你曾经在报纸上看到过他，你一看那照片就知道是他。佛杜纳似乎是发生了很大的事情，而报纸上的他，还是个少年，却已经背负起了重建小镇的职责。

你连事情发生都不知道，是在报纸上才看见的。你匆匆去找到电话，想要拨打，想要问他...可是问他什么呢？他很明显还活着，可是你却不敢问其他人如何了。你怕电话响起，他告诉你一个个熟悉的名字的噩耗，而你却在电话这头的校园里，什么也不能做，连前去帮忙也显得多余。

你放下了抓着话筒的手，久违的在胸前划了符号，诵念起祷词。为他，为那个小镇。

你毕了业，找了一个好工作。

本该是按部就班的人生，可这时候，你又见着了他。他竟然出现在电视上。

红暮镇的怪树，那会动的触须仿佛噩梦生物，能吸干人的血肉。你从电视直播里看见他与另一个人破开树干跳了下来。你捂着嘴惊呼。他的手臂呢？！

电视前的你哭到哽咽。之后抹去了眼泪，你想要见他。

你已经二十多岁，早已不再是小孩子，你有你的工作，可你无法克制这样的情感。你的心仿佛要从胸腔里掉出来，你看见他那样的表情那样的情状，你怎能无动于衷？

 

你收拾了简单的行李，头也不回去了红墓。

 

 

——

之后还有一个下篇


End file.
